Many current structural health monitoring techniques are not well suited for use outside of a controlled laboratory environment. For example, traditional nondestructive inspection techniques, such as ultrasound and X-radiography, require controlled conditions and highly trained technicians. Techniques such as these are thus often inconvenient and, when the cost of setting up/maintaining such laboratory conditions is included, expensive. Accordingly, it is desirable to develop structural health monitoring devices and techniques that are suitable for use outside the laboratory. In particular, it is desirable to develop structural health monitoring systems capable of use in field conditions, where light-weight, small, and cost-effective systems are advantageous.